Wyckid Game Quests
page is a work-in-progress The Game Begins Description Info: I just need to get out to Shining Path, but it's infested with scary crap. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Weez as Heck: Welcome to the Wyckid Game, dude. Are you dead too? Player: What? No, I'm not dead. Weez as Heck: Oh, crazy. Well, I'm definitely dead. I died of being too real for society, man. I was mad raw. Player: You can die from that? Weez as Heck: Y'all don't overstand how raw my life was. But anywho, here I am, in the afterlife of my people, and I ain't got the slightest clue what to do next. Player: Afterlife? What is this place, anyway? Weez as Heck: The Wyckid Game is the astral kingdom of my favorite band, the Murdaclown Crue. All who die enter the Wyckid Game, where the players become the played. The Wyckid Game takes the form of a dark and twisted boardgame, where the righteous find victory and the wack are punished eternally. Player: Well, since I'm not dead, it seems like I should probably get out of here. Weez as Heck: You'll have to take that up with the Murdaclown Crue. They're someplace around here, but there are all these crazy monsters too, who probably, like, represent my sins in life. I've never made it very far, but you look like you can handle yourself pretty well. Dude, think you could take me up that road a little? quest Weez as Heck: Whoa, that was ill! May the Murdaclowns smile upon you, homie. Lyrical Genius Description Info: Think you could put those chumps at Rook's Leap on blast for your old friend Weez? Reward: Starseed x2 Script Weez as Heck: Still no sign of the Murdaclown Crue, dawg. Tell me, are you familiar with their works? Player: I can't say I am. Weez as Heck: It's more than music; it's a way of life. The sacred raps of the Murdaclown Crue contain an elaborate theology. Great truths are revealed to those who pay careful attention. Like, in their song "Clown%&#@," they mention a place called "Rook's Leap." There's also a lot of swearing. It must mean something, right? Player: Yeah, that definitely sounds important. Weez as Heck: Rook's Leap is only a few hundred yards from here. I tried going before, but there are all these wack little chumps who tried to harsh on my biz. quest Weez as Heck: That was sick, dude. Wait, hold up-- the Murdaclowns are close. I can sense it. Murdaclown Mastery Description Info: All it takes is 24 stars to be a truly enlightened Murdaclown. You up for it? Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Weez as Heck: The Murdaclown Crue says that only those who truly master the Wyckid Game can reach total enlightenment. And when you reach enlightenment, you get tons of chicks. Player: Uh, that's not really my top priority right now. Weez as Heck: I mean, maybe YOU don't want to score with tons of chicks, but that's not really the point. Well, I mean, it's kind of the point. But maybe not to you. All's I'm saying is that reaching total mastery of the Game will bring great things into your life, dude. The Murdaclownz proclaim it, and thus it is so. quest Weez as Heck: Oh, that's dope! You're now totally enlightened in the ways of the Wyckid Game. You should proceed to Go, where the Murdaclowns will lay their rad blessings upon you. Tears of a Clown Description Info: There's a bunch of awful Wretches over at Bishop's Bluff. How about getting rid of like four of them? Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Murdaclown Crue: Halt! Who dares trespass in the domain of the dead? Player: Just a humble Moga Tamer, banished here by an unjust king. Murdaclown Crue: Oh, word? We too are outcasts, rejected by a society who does not understand the Murdaclown lifestyle. I'm Criminal K, and this is my lifelong companion, Laffy 2 Lumps. Welcome to the Wyckid Game, our personal cosmology made real by the power of clown rap. Player: Weez as Heck said this is some kind of afterlife? Murdaclown Crue: Indeed. We used some of our rap money to buy cheap real estate in the astral plane for our own private Murdaclown valhalla, and this was the cheapest around. Now we know why-- it's overrun by monsters, intent on cramping our nutz! We haven't even been able to chill with Weez yet, cause he keeps getting thrashed. Hardly anyone is showing up to our afterlife! Weez as Heck made it, but he's the rawest dude ever. We really need to do something about these jerk monsters. Player: I might be able to help. I can fight and tame these creatures. Murdaclown Crue: That's dope. I think I know just where you should start. quest Murdaclown Crue: The Murdaclowns are in your debt. Are you sure you don't want to stick around in our boss afterlife for all eternity? Two Woops Description Info: Defeating the Mogas at Finish won't be easy. We wish you luck. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Murdaclown Crue: You've been a great help, young clownling. Now that the path is cleared somewhat, we can finally chill and drink cheap nasty sodas with our boy Weez as Heck. But one final challenge awaits before you can escape the Wyckid Game: you must pass Finish, where a fiendish gaggle of rowdy monsters has taken control! Once you defeat them, you have our blessing to come and go freely from our afterlife; you will always have a place among the Murdaclowns. Player: Thank you, Criminal K and Laffy 2 Lumps. Your clown rap is honorable. quest Murdaclown Crue: We are in your debt. Now that the worst of them are cleared, perhaps more Murdaclownz will join us in our afterlife. Woop woop, my friend; woop woop. Enlightenment & Heartbreak Description Info: We've seen a real crazy monster called Heartbreaker over at Go. You should head over there and catch it! Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Murdaclown Crue: Weez as Heck told us you've mastered the Wyckid Game and reached enlightenment. How does it feel? Player: About the same, I guess. Murdaclown Crue: Yeah, well, we're still working on that. But there is something interesting about total enlightenment: weird new creatures start coming out of the woodwork. quest Murdaclown Crue: Whoa, you got it! Not bad, kid. Category:Quests Category:Wyckid Game